bindingofisaacfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rebirth
'--Vorwort--' Diese Seite dient der Verwahrung aller Rebirth bezogenen Items / Mechaniken / Räume / etc. Damit zwischen der Hype-Phase des Spieles und der tatsächlichen 'Jetzt-werden-Informationen-in-das-Wiki-eingefügt'-Phase nicht extrem viele Seiten entstehen, die dann nirgends verlinkt wurden, wird hier eine Seite erstellt die alle Informationen beinhalten wird, die die Nutzer dieses Wikis finden. Bitte erstellt keine Einzelseiten zu Neuerungen in Rebirth, sondern bearbeitet DIESE Seite. Dies gilt für ABSOLUT ALLE Änderungen bezüglich Rebirth! Es werden keine bestehenden Seiten mit neuen Features ergänzt, wenn sich diese nicht im Grundspiel finden lassen! Mehr zu Rebirth selbst lässt sich unter The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth finden. Bitte verwendet Bilder,Fotos,Screenshots und Videos nur wenn ihr euch auskennt. Menü Man hat nun generell 3 Speicherstände zur Verfügung. New Run Man kann nun ohne die Spidermod Seeds verwenden(Diese sieht man im Menü während des Spiels). Continue Wenn ihr einen Run später fortführen wollt beendet einfach den Run und könnt ihn dann Fortsetzen. Ebenen Die Ebenen werden in diesem Artikel nach sogenannten Level sortiert. Damit ist die Reihenfolge gemeint in der man diese Ebenen antreffen kann. Level 1: Basement / Cellar Level 2: Caves / Catacombs Level 3: Depths / Necropolis Level 4: The Womb / Utero Level 5: Sheol / Cathedral Level 6: The Dark Room / The Chest Cellar, Catacombs und Necropolis müssen erst freigeschalten werden (siehe Schwerere Ebenen.). The Womb und Utero werden freigeschalten, nachdem man das erste mal Mom besiegt hat. In Sheol und Cathedral 'kann man, nachdem man 'Mom's Heart zum 11. mal besiegt hat. Allerdings kann es passieren das nach Mom's Heart ein Teufels- oder Gottesraum erscheint, durch den man dann entweder zu Sheol oder zu Cathedral kommt. The Dark Room und The Chest können nur mit The Negative oder mit Polaroid betreten werden. Diese schaltet man frei, indem man je nachdem Satan oder Isaac '''5 mal besiegt. '''Schwerere Ebenen Es gibt die Sonderebenen aus Wrath of the Lamb (Utero und ähnliche) immer noch, müssen jedoch freigeschaltet werden! Wie zuvor sind diese Ebenen um einiges schwerer, größer und haben auch eigene Musik. Cellar: Freigeschaltet durch -unbekannt- Catacombs: Freigeschaltet durch -unbekannt- Necropolis: Freigeschaltet durch -unbekannt- Utero: Freigeschaltet durch -unbekannt- Bitte ergänzt die Vorraussetzungen und fehlende Ebenen. Neue Steuerung Strg ''wechselt zwischen Karten/Pillen (wenn man mehrere Stellplätze für Karten/Pillen hat). ''Strg gedrückt halten um Trinkets und Karten/Pillen fallen zu lassen. Tab ''wechselt zwischen dem detailreichen HUD oder einfachen HUD um. ''Tab gedrückt halten blendet den detailreichen HUD ein sowie die aktuelle Ebene. Pickups [http://de.bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Herzen Herzen] Es gibt 1/2 Herzen, ganze Herzen, 2 Herzen die die entsprechende Menge an Leben regenerieren. Seelenherzen (blau) Diese Herzen erweitern die Leiste temporär um ein Herz. Ist die Leiste voll, kann kein Herz hinzugefügt werden. Sündenherzen füllen halbe Seelenherzen auch wieder auf! Sündenherzen (schwarz) Diese Herzen agieren wie Seelenherzen, haben jedoch den Effekt, Gegner wie ein Nekronomicon zu Schaden, wenn ein Herz verbraucht wird. Seelenherzen füllen halbe Sündenherzen auch wieder auf! Eternal Heart (weiß) Diese Herzen gibt es nur in halber Form und bedecken den letzten Herzkontainer. Beim betreten der nächsten Ebene oder aufsammeln einer weiteren Hälfte bekommt der Spieler einen weiteren Herzkontainer. Wie Seelenherzen / Sündenherzen werden Eternal Hearts bei einem Treffer verbraucht. Schlüssel Es gibt einzelne und doppelte Schlüssel, sowie einen Goldenen Skelett-Schlüssel, mit dem man alle Räume oder Truhen auf der Ebene öffnen kann, ohne einen Schlüssel zu verbrauchen. Bomben Es gibt einzelne, doppelte, bereits gezündete Troll-Bomben und verfolgende Troll-Bomben. Bomben können durch Items verbessert werden. Lil' Battery Füllt die Aufladungen des Spacebar-Items komplett auf. Münzen Es gibt mehrere Arten von Münzen, Pennys (1), doppelte Pennys (2), Nickel (5), Dime (10) und Quarter (25). Pillen / Karten Diese bieten bei Benutzung unterschiedliche Effekte. Effekte werden weiter unten aufgelistet. Automaten und Bettler Spendenmaschine (Shop) Durch das Spenden von Münzen wird der Shop aufgewertet. * 10 Münzen = Das Item Blue Map wird freigeschaltet * 20 Münzen = Der Shop erreicht Level 1. * 50 Münzen = Das Item More Options wird freigeschaltet. * 100 Münzen = Der Shop erreicht Level 2 * 150 Münzen = Das Item Black Candle wird freigeschaltet. * 200 Münzen = Der Shop erreicht Level 3. * 350 Münzen = Das Item Red Candle wird freigeschaltet. * 600 Münzen = Der Shop erreicht Level 4. Durch das Sprengen der Spendenmaschine erhält man 2-4 Münzen zurück. Spielautomat Klassisch wie im Vorgänger. Wahrsager-Maschine Droppt zufällig Tarotkarten, Trinkets, Seelen- / Eternal Hearts oder die Wahrsagerkugel. Lässt auch öffter witzige Sprüche erscheinen, die oft auch Anspielungen auf andere Spiele sind. Blutbank Schadet dem Spieler um 1/2 (Womb/Utero und höher 1) Herz und droppt dann zufällig viele Münzen. Es besteht die Chance auf die Items IV Bag und Blood bag (evtl. auch andere Items). Schlüsselbettler Geben für Schlüssel droppen Pickups, Trinkets, selten Items oder spawnen Truhen (bis zu 3) Bettler Klassisch wie im Vorgänger. Teufelsbettler Geben für halbe Herzen (in the Womb/Utero und höher 1 Herz) Seelenherzen. Selten auch Teufelsraum Items. Champions Champions haben erhöhtes Leben und verursachen mehr Schaden. Außerdem haben die einzelnen Farben nun feste Effekte: * Grün: zieht eine Gift-Spur hinter sich. Haben höhere Chance, Pillen fallen zu lassen. * Schwarz: explodiert beim Besiegen und es besteht eine hohe Chance auf Bomben-Drops. * Komplett schwarz: Wird unsichtbar, spawnt nach dem Besiegen manchmal 2 Truhen. * Weiß: Lässt Eternal Hearts fallen. * Dunkel rot: können sich wieder generieren wie Globins, droppen Herzen. * Rot: droppen immer Herzen. * Blau: verschießen beim Besiegen Tränen in 8 Richtungen. * Helleres blau: wirkt nach dem Tod den Effekt friends 'till the end für den Spieler. * Lila: verschießt zielsuchende Tränen. * Pink: verschießt immer Tränen in eine zufällige Richtung. * Gelb: höhere Geschwindigkeit und lässt immer eine Batterie fallen. * Grau: Lässt immer einen Schlüssel fallen. * Gold: Lässt immer eine Münze fallen. * Orange: Zufälliger Effekt. S'ecret Seeds' Es gibt eine Reihe von Seeds, welche das Spiel auf verschiedene Weise verändern. ACHTUNG: Ein Run, der mit einen Seed gestartet wurde, deaktiviert das Freischalten neuer Erfolge! CLST RPHO Alle Gegner sind freundlich zu dir. BASE MENT Es gibt nur noch die Basement Ebene. CHAM P1ON Alle Gegner sind Champions (sofern möglich) BRWN SNKE Isaac zieht nun eine Spur aus Exkrementen. Diese können auch Items droppen! DONT STOP Bleibt der Spieler stehen, bekommt er Schaden! V8XY BJ4S Damit wird das Spiel schwerer. Der Ladebildschirm schreibt in der Regel nur :"LOST" KEEP AWAY Sämtliche Pick Ups bewegen sich vom Spieler weg, Items können eingeengt werden und bewegen sich dann in selber Entfernung mit dem Spieler mit. HARD HARD Ein alternativer Schwierigkeitsgrad, der, wie der Seed vermuten lässt, um einiges schwerer ist als Hard. YSB4 H4B8 Der gesamte Run ist mit dem Curse of the Lost verflucht. Ausserdem kommt zusätzlich der Ladebildschirmtext "Are you sure you want me to die?". BOOB TOOB Ein Arcade-Filter wird aktiviert. BL1N DEYE Die Gegner werden unsichtbar. 1TEN DSHE Der Ladebildschirm zeigt immer den Text : "Are you sure you want me to die?" CAMO K1DD Isaac ist fast vollständig unsichtbar. FART SNDS Sämtliche Soundeffekte sind durch Fürze ausgetauscht. Items Neue Dinge bitte immer fett '''unter der 'Unterüberschrift1' einfügen ( Test im Sourcecode). Diese ist nicht allzu groß und ermöglicht eine schönere Formatierung. Außerdem wird stark vom Formatieren des Textes abgeraten, da später ein neuer Standard auf den Einzelseiten eingefügt wird. '''Maggy´s Bow Lebensupgrade, zudem heilen Herzen nun doppelt soviel Leben d.h. 1/2 = 1 Herz, 1 Herz = 2 Herzen und die Spawnrate von Herzen steigt. Wird freigeschaltet durch Abschluss des Ultra Boss Rushs mit Magdalene Nicht ganz sicher: Wenn man getroffen wird besteht die Chance das ein Silberherz spawnt. Missing No. Undefinierbarer Pixelhaufen. Auf jeder Ebene bekommt man zufällige Itemkombinationen, welche auf der nächsten Ebene wieder überschrieben werden. Wird durch eine Challenge freigeschaltet. (bitte nachtragen wenn ihr wisst welche Challenge) Fundort ist der Geheimraum. Das Item ist eventuell eine Anspielung auf den Glitch MissingNo aus Pokémon Rot & Blau Juicy Sack Zieht eine Spur hinter dem Charakter her die Gegner verlangsam und spawnt Spinnen die Gegner attakiert. Criket's Body Damage-Upgrade + Splash Damage. Isaacs Tränen zerplatzen bei Kontakt mit Gegnern in mehrere kleinere Tränen Cancer (Item) HP Upgrade und "you feel protect" es besteht die Chance einen Schutzschild zu erhalten wenn man getroffen wurde. Ist eines der Sternzeichenitems und stellt den Krebs dar Mom's Wig Spawnt Spinnen wenn man Gegner trifft, wobei ich mir da nicht so ganz sicher bin. Funktioniert glaub ich so ähnlich wie The Mulligan. D10 Spacebar Item: Gegner im Raum werden gererollt es können auch Gegner aus anderen Ebnen erscheinen (in fühen Ebenen am besten nicht einsetzen). Mongo Baby Normale Tränen, aber hohe Feuerrate, wenn man kein Baby hat. Wenn man ein oder mehrere Babies dabei hat, kopiert das Mongo Baby eins und hat den gleichen Effekt. 'Head of Krampus' Spacebar Item: Feuert einen Laser in 4 Richtungen horizontal und vertikal vom Spieler aus ab. Drei Räume Ladezeit. 'Starter Card Deck' Es ist nun die Mitnahme zweier Karten möglich. Die in Reserve verwahrte Karte kann mit der "Strg-Taste" ausgetauscht werden.Zusätzlich droppen nur noch Karten. Strange Attractor Ein grauer Magnet, der die Tränen des Spielers magnetisch werden lässt.Gegner, sowie Items und sogar Kisten werden von den Tränen angezogen. 'Synthoil' Schaden und Reichweite werden erhöht. 'Dark Matter' Träneneffekt. Getroffene Gegner fliehen vor dem Spieler. Big Fan Eine große Fliege umkreist Isaac, ähnlich wie der Cube of Meat und Pretty Flies 'Proportis' Feuert auf sehr kurzer Reichweite sehr große Tränen, die mit der Flugzeit kleiner werden. 'Leech' Ein Blutegel der selbstständig Gegner angreift. Schaden den dieser anrichtet heilt den Spieler. 'Anti-Gravity' Range Up. Tränen die abgefeuert werden bleiben auf der Stelle stehen, und werden erst nach einer kurzen Zeit losfliegen oder sobald die Taste losgelassen wird. 'Dark Bum' Ein Begleiter ähnlich dem Bum Friend, welcher Herzen statt Münzen aufsammelt und im gegenzug Seelenherzen fallen lässt. In versteckten Geheimräumen mit Womb-Texturen wiederum lässt er normale Herzen fallen. 'Tiny Planet' Tränen des Spielers fliegen nicht mehr in geraden Linien, sondern kreisen um den Spieler. Mit diesem Item erhält der Spieler automatisch eine deutlich höhere Range und 'spectral tears', welche Objekte wie Steine oder Feuer durchdringen können. 'Soya Milk' Die Tränenrate des Spielers wird extrem stark erhöht, allerdings wird der Schaden und die Größe jeder Träne stark reduziert. 'Monstro's Lung' Der Spieler muss seine Tränen aufladen und kann diese bei vollständiger Ladung ähnlich wie Monstro in einem Schwall mit großer Streuung verschießen. 'Mom's Perfume' Die Tränenrate wird erhöht und die Tränen können den Statuseffekt 'Fear (z.D. Angst)' erzeugen, welcher Gegner dazu zwingt, Isaac zu vermeiden. 'Ball of Tar' Sollte Isaac dieses Item aufheben, wird er schwarz, bekommt gelbe Augen (ähnlich wie Gish) und hinterlässt eine schwarze Spur beim Laufen hinter sich. Diese Spur hat die Möglichkeit, Gegner zu verlangsamen. Außerdem verschießt der Spieler nun ab und zu Schwarze Tränen die Gegner verlangsamen können. 'Old Bandage' Erhöht die maximalen HP um 1. Der Herzcontainer bleibt jedoch leer. 'E. Coli.' Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser in einen Haufen verwandelt. 'Midas Touch' Sollte der Spieler einen Gegner berühren, wird dieser für wenige Sekunden in eine Goldstatue verwandelt. Stirbt der Gegner während dieser Zeit, hinterlässt er Münzen. Moms's Eyeshadow Manche Tränen färben sich Pink/Viollet. Wenn diese einen Gegner(Auch Bosse) treffen makieren sie andere Gegner als Feind, und greifen diese an (schießen,schlagen und verfolgen), allerdings auch weiterhin den Spieler selbst. Der getroffene Gegner wird dabei pink/violett und es erscheinen Herzen über ihn. Contract from below Nach beenden eines Raumes (Standard Chance) droppen 2 statt 1 nutzbaren Drop (Schlüssel,Bomben,Herzen& 1 und BatterienNeu). Dazu werden die Augen des Spieler weiß. Magic Scab Gibt den Spieler einen Herzcontainer und Erhöht das Glück. Lil'Brimstone Erschafft einen Begleiter (Demonbaby mit größeren Hörnen) welcher einen Brimestone Strahl aufläd, solange Isaac Tränen feurert. Das Baby feuert den Strahl, sobald Isaac nicht mehr feuert und der Strahl vollständig aufgeladen ist. Somit lässt sich der Strahl nach Gebrauch timen. Rotten Baby Erschafft einen Begleiter(Zombiebaby, ähnelt rotten meat) . Dieses erschafft eine blaue Fliege wenn der Spieler schießt danach schießt es erst wieder wenn diese Fliege von dem Spieler los fliegt, um anzugreifen. Ist der Spieler allerdings schnell genug darin, die Gegner zu töten, kommen die Fliegen wieder zurück und Rotten Baby schießt in der Zwischenzeit trotzdem weiter, sodass der Spieler sich gegen leichte Gegner einen Vorrat an Fliegen aufbauen kann. 'Goat Head' Issac trägt Ziegenfell mit Hörnern auf dem Kopf. Der Text sagt:"He accepts your offering". Die Wahrscheinlichkeit auf einen Teufelsraum bzw. Engelsraum ist (fast) 100%, diese können nun auch jede Ebene erscheinen. 'Dry Baby' Skelett-Baby, welches den Necronomicon-Effekt aktiviert, wenn es von einem gegnerischen Geschoss getroffen wird. 'Holy Mantle' Erzeugt eine heilige Barriere um Isaac, die einen Treffer abfängt. Im nächsten Raum ist der Schild wieder aufgebaut, so lässt sich der Schaden durch Sündenräume ersparen, sowie können mit der richtigen Taktik nun auch die Items hinter Stacheln problemlos eingesammelt werden. ACHTUNG! Blutbänke verursachen trotzdem noch Schaden. Libra Gibt dem Spieler 5 Coins, 5 Bomben und 5 Schlüssel. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt die Waage dar. Virgo Wenn der Spieler Schaden erhält besteht die Chance, ein Schild zu erhalten. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt die Jungfrau dar. Capricorn All stats up. Aquarius Der Spieler zieht eine Blaue Spur hinter sich her die Gegner schaden welche sie berühren. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt den Wassermann dar. Dead Onion Die Reicheite der Tränen wird halbiert und der Schaden erhöht. Tränen durchdringen Gegner. Leo Erlaubt dem Spieler Steine durch Berührung zu zerstören. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen Items und stellt den Löwe dar. Placenta Der Spieler erhält +1 HP. Außerdem erhöt es den Regeneration Wert. Der Spieler erhält dadurch in regelmäßigen Abständen ein halbes Herz. Bob´s Brain Der Spieler erhält ein grünes Gehirn das einem folgt und (wie Lil` Chubby) eine Art Chargeangriff in die Richtung der geschossenen Tränen macht. Wenn es einen Gegener berührt, explodiert das Item. Nach ein paar Sekunden erscheint es erneut an der Seite des Spielers kann aber nicht sofort verschossen werden. Kann dem Spieler selbst schaden! More Options Dieses Item ist beim Shop erhältlich und wird nachdem man 50 Münzen gespendet hat freigeschaltet. Es veranlagt, dass man nach einen Bosskampf die Auswahl zwischen zwei Items hat. How to jump Dieses Item ist ein NES-Modul mit dem Super Mario cover, welches keine Aufladezeit hat. Man kann mit diesem Buch ein Sprung machen, womit man u.a. über Steine springen kann. Die Weite des Sprungs ist unterschiedlich. Guppy´s Collar Wenn Isaac stirbt wird der Spieler mit einer 50 %igen Wahrscheinlichkeit mit 1/2 Herz im letzten Raum zurückgesetzt Butt Bombs Bomben fügen Gegnern im gesamten Raum Schaden zu und verwirren sie. Das Item lässt sich unter anderem im "Ultra Super Secret Room" finden Shielded Tears Dieses Item ummantelt die Spielertränen mit einem Schild der gegnerische Tränen etc. blockt. Hierdurch zerplatzen diese aber. Punching Ball Einfach ein kleiner Kerl, der allen Schaden einsteckt und immer versucht, zwischen dem Spieler und den Feinden zu stehen. Black Candle "Evil Up" und man erhält ein Black Heart. Es kostet 15 Münzen. Nach dem Aufheben erhält man eine schwarze Kerze auf dem Kopf und ist immun gegen alle Flüche. Hebt außerdem bereits wirkende Flüche auf. Wird freigeschaltet durch spenden von 150 Münzen. Red Candle Ein aktivierbares Item, das sich nach jeder Benutzung langsam wieder auflädt. Benutz man es, hält der Charakter eine Orangene Flamme in die Luft. Schießt man nun in eine Richtung so wird diese Flamme geschossen. Diese schlittert über den Boden und kann Gegner auch mehrmals treffen. Ihr Schaden ist vergleichbar mit einem Schuss von Azazel. Ähnlich wie The Candle '''aus dem Vorgänger. Blockt nun aber keine Schüsse mehr. '''Crickets Head Damage up! Technologie .5 Man hat einen Laser, kann aber trotzdem noch mit seinen normalen Tränen schießen. Magic 8-Ball Neben dem bisherigen Effekt(Tarotkarte wird gedroppt) wird zusätzlich noch Tears Up gewährt. 'Thorus' Speed down + Rage. In Räumen mit Gegnern färbt sich Isaac nach einer Weile rötlich und erhält zusätzliches Speed Up. Bei maximalem Rage-Level wird der The Chariot-Effekt ausgelöst. Nach ablaufen der Unverwundbarkeit hat Isaac weiterhin leicht erhöhte Geschwindigkeit. Gehört zu den Sternzeichen-Items. 'Robo-Baby 2.0' Spawnt einen Robo-Baby, dass wie Lydovique-Technologie (schreibt man das so?) immer in dir Richtung fliegt, in die Isaac schießt und dabei Laser auf Gegner feuert. 'BBF' "Big Beautiful Fly". Spawnt eine Bomb-Fly, die bei Gegnerkontakt explodiert und nach einiger Zeit respawnt. 'Converter' Shop-Item. "Convert your Soul", scheint aus zwei Seelenherzen einen Herzkontainer herzustellen. Sissy Longlegs Blaue, ziellos umherlaufende kleine blaue Spinnen spawnt. Sad Bombs Bomben verschießen bei Explosion 8 Tränen. 'Trinkets' 'Broken Manual' Teleport in einen zufälligen Raum bei benutzen eines Spacebar-Items Broken Magnet Zieht Münzen an. 'Wiggle Worm' In Wrath of the Lamb ist Wiggle Worm zwar noch ein Item, aber in Rebirth wird der gleiche Effekt sich in einem Trinket wiederfinden lassen. Es soll außerdem deutlich mehr Synergien zwischen Wiggle Worm und anderen Träneneffekten geben. Flat Worm Tränen sind platt gedrückt und dadurch etwas breiter. 'Game Cartridge' Sobald der Spieler Schaden erleidet, besteht die Chance, dass er den Game Kid Effekt erhält. 'AAA - Battery' Verringert Laderate des aktivierbaren Items. Wenn ein Item nur einen Raum zum Aufladen braucht (z.B. Tammy's Head), so wird das Item sich innerhalb des Raumes automatisch aufladen und ist mehrfach im selben Raum nutzbar. 'Butt Penny' Löst den The Bean-Effekt beim aufheben von Münzen aus. Mom's Toenail Dieses Trinket lässt Mom's Bein random in Räumen angreifen. Es wird jeweils random eine Position angegriffen, wodurch steine etc. zerstört werden können. Wenn jedoch der Spieler selbst getroffen wird, erhält dieser 1 Herz Schaden. 'Lucky Rock' Steine enthalten nun Münzen! Purple Heart Alle Items werden als Fragezeichen dargestellt und erhöht die Schwierigkeit ein wenig. Zusätzlich kostet jedes Teufelsitem nur 1 Herz. 'Neue Charaktere' 'Azazel' Azazel startet mit 3 schwarzen Herzen, und schießt nach einer Aufladezeit,die mit mehr Tränenfeuerrate verkürzt wird, einen kurzen, schwächeren Brimstonestrahl. Lazarus Lazarus hat die gleichen Stats wie Isaac, kann aber ein Mal mit einem Herz wiederauferstehen und startet mit einer Pille. Wenn er getroffen wird zieht er eine Blutspur hinter sich her die Gegner schadet. Eden Eden kann nur gespielt werden, wenn man Eden Tokens hat, die man durch Mom Kills erhält. Er hat zufällig generierte Stats, startet mit einem passiven und einem aktiven Item, die ebenfalls immer zufällig generiert sind. Außerdem ändert Eden immer mal die Frisur. The Lost The Lost ist ein geheimer Charakter in Rebirth. Er wird freigeschaltet, indem man folgende Schritte erledigt ohne dazwischen zu sterben oder das Spiel zu beenden: 1. als Isaac durch ein Mulliboom sterben 2. sich mit Maggie in Caves/Catacombs selbst in die Luft sprengen 3. Judas muss im Kampf gegen Mom durch Mom´s Fuß sterben 4. Azazel muss durch die zweite Form von Satan getötet werden 'Räume' Raumgröße Es gibt nun zu den 1x1 Räumen auch 2x1(Auch Bossräume),1x2 und 2x2 Räume, ebenfalls bei Bossräumen. Ein 1x2 oder 2x1 Bossraum hat meistens die Bedeutung, dass sich dort ein Kampf gegen zwei gleiche Bosse befindet. Arcade Es gibt jetzt mehrere Variationen der Arcade. 1. Ein Einarmigerbandit, ein Hütchenspieler und eine Blutbank. 2. Ein Wahrsagerautomat, ein Hütchenspieler und eine Blutbank. 3. 3 Bettler wobei alle arten vorkommen können. 4. 3 mal die gleiche Maschine 5. Die 2x1 Variante mit 4 - 6 "Spielen" die in jeder Kombination möglich ist 6. 2 Blutbanken und ein Teufelsbettler (manchmal auch anders rum) 7. Nichts 8. Gefüllt mit Münzen (mindestens 3 pennys) 9. Miniboss : Greed Boss-Rush Raum (inoffizieller Name) Diesen Raum betritt man durch einen Riss, der auftaucht wenn man Mom innerhalb von 20 min. besiegt. (Die Zeit kann durch das drücken von Tab gesehen werden) Dort befinden sich 4 Items in der Mitte und sobald man eines nimmt, verschwinden die restlichen drei Items und spawnen immer 2-3 zufällige Endgegner in 15 Wellen. (Der Raum ist 2x2 groß) Bewältigt man diesen Raum schaltet man je nachdem mit welchem Character dies geschieht ein Item frei und es erscheint ein weiteres Item in der Mitte. Die Wellen bestehen aus folgenden Bossen: * Welle 1: The Blighted Ovum und Gurdy Jr. * Welle 2: The Carrion Queen und The Wretched * Welle 3: The Duke of Flies und Peep * Welle 4: Loki und Blastocyst * Welle 5: Steven und Gemini * Welle 6: Larry Jr. und Fistula * Welle 7: C.H.A.D. und Monstro * Welle 8: Gurdy und Chub * Welle 9: Monstro II und Gish * Welle 10: Widow und Pin * Welle 11: The Hollow und The Husk * Welle 12: The Bloat und Mask of Infamy * Welle 13: Famine und Pestilence * Welle 14: War und Death * Welle 15: Headless Horseman und The Fallen 'Doppelketten Raum/Doppelbretter Raum (inoffizieller Name)' Wird durch zwei Ketten gesichert und muss mit zwei Schlüsseln / oder zwei Bomben geöffnet werden (Doppelketten mit zwei Schlüsseln, Doppelbretter mit zwei Bomben) Diese Türen führen in äußerst nützliche Räume. Dice Room In der Mitte ist eine Seite des D6 abgebildet und es befinden sich normale Drops im Raum. Jedoch wird es im Raum dunkel, sobald man die Würfelfläche betritt, dabei erscheint eine Zahl und es werden alle Items auf der Ebene gererollt- AUCH AKTIVE ITEMS IM SLOT! Hier einmal eine Übersicht der Möglichen Effekte : Zahl 1: Alle Items werden gererollt. Zahl 2: Unbekannt. (Bei mir wurde eine Kiste in ein Schüssel umgewandelt) Zahl 3: Random Pickups werden in die bereits besuchten Räume gespawnt. Zahl 4: Pickups werden gererollt und eine Falltür zur nächsten Ebene erscheint. Zahl 5: Die Ebene auf der der Spieler sich befindet wird rerollt. Zahl 6: Alle Items, auch aufgehobene Passiv Items werden getauscht. Bitte ergänzen wenn ihr auf die anderen Zahlen trefft. Chest Room Es befinden sich 1-3 Truhen im Raum,in den ecken sind Items und Drops und der Hintergrund ist so ähnlich wie bei The Chest. Isaacs Room Der Raum stellt mit dem in der Mitte liegenden Teppich und dem links oben stehenden Bett Isaacs Zimmer da. Wenn man gegen das Bett läuft werden alle Herzcontainer aufgefüllt (da man dies immer machen kann, kann man das Bett auch als "Heilstation" bezeichnen). Wenn man eine Bombe auf der Mitte des Teppichs legt öffnet sich eine Lucke zum "Ultra Secret Room" oder man gelangt zur nächsten Ebene. Secret Room Er hat verschiedene Versionen: 3, 6 oder 9 Münzen 3 Bomben(Auch Doppelbomben) 3 Pillen 2 Schlüssel und "Schlüssel-Bettler" Miniboss: -Greed Super Secret Room Kann nun auch zusätzlich schwarze Herzen oder 4 Pillen enthalten. Ultra Secret Room Hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Item-Raum des ersten The Legend of Zelda. Befindet sich versteckt unter Steinen o.Ä. und wird durch Zersörung dieses Steines geöffnet (dabei entsteht im Raum eine Falltür mit Leiter). Der Raum lässt sich auch mit We Need To Go Deeper öffnen. Im Raum selbst befinden sich meistens 2 Fliegen oder ein anderer Gegner und ein Item, ein Weg zu einem 1x2 (bzw. 2x1) großen Arcaderaum, einem Teufelsraum oder einem Trinket. ERROR Room Wie zuvor kann man durch das Teleporten mit einer deutlich niedrigen Wahrscheinlichkeit in den Error Room kommen. Dort kann so gut wie alles passieren und gedroppt werden, im oberen Teil ist mittig eine Falltür zur nächsten Ebene (wenn eine weitere Ebene vorhanden ist!). Dieser Raum kann auch in verschiedenen Raumgrößen erscheinen. Gegner "Wall-Spiders" (echter Name unbekannt) Erscheinen in 3 Versionen V1: Schießt 3 Bluttränen schnell hintereinander. Basement-Depths V2 :Schießt 3 Bluttränen neben einander. Cave-Depths V3: Schießt einen Brimstone Strahl. Depths-Womb Mobile Hosts Eine Mobile version des Hosts, die durch den Raum wandert. Squirts Kleine "Kot spritzer" die durch den Raum hüpfen und Berührungsschaden machen. Moms Hand (inoffiziell) Erscheinen ab Dephs 1 und höher. Dieser Gegner ist nicht direkt sichtbar, stattdessen wird er durch Mom's Lachen und einen Schatten über Isaac angekündigt (oder durch die Tatsache, dass im Raum keine Gegner, die Türen aber trotzdem verschlossen sind). Die Hand stößt nach unten und versucht, Isaac zu packen wenn eine Hand Isaac packt wird er in den Sartraum teleportiert bekommt aber Schaden. In dieser Phase ist die Hand angreifbar. Wenn sie nicht zerstört wurde, hebt sich die Hand erneut, schwebt wieder über Isaac und greift erneut an. Wird Isaac gepackt, erhält er Schaden und wird zum Anfangsraum der Ebene gebracht (Nun, es kann sein, dass es in einigen Details abweicht, also achtet Mal darauf und korrigiert bei Bedarf.). Moms Hand ist eine Anspielung an die Hände in The Legend of Zelda ( zu finden in z.B. a Link to the Past und a Link between Worlds). Weberknecht Spinnen mit langen und mittelangen Beinen die es in 2 Versionen gibt. Weberknechte sind Spinnen mit langen beinen und winzigen stoffartigen Körpern. -schwarz, lange Beine: Rennt vor Isaac weg und spawnt kleine Spinnen. -schwarz, mittellange Beine: Rennt vor Isaac weg und spawnt Spinnennester. -rot, mittellange Beine: Jagt hinter Isaac her. -rot, lange Beine: Jagt Isaac, stoppt jedoch manchmal um eine Salve von 5 Schüssen in jede Richtung zu feuern. explosive Spider (inoffiziell) Ist wie eine kleine Spinne mit aufgeblähten Backen. Sie läuft und hüpft zufällig durch den Raum. Bei Sichtkontakt greifen sie an, indem sie mit hoher Geschwindigkeit auf Isaac zuhüpfen. Sie explodieren bei Kontakt oder bei Zerstörung. Stone Face (inoffiziell) Befinden sich wie Steine im Raum und sind unzerstörbar und unverletzbar. Sie feuern in regelmäßigen Abständen rote Tränen auf den Spieler, solange er sich in ihrer Nähe aufhält. Sobald alle Gegner im Raum besiegt sind, stoppen auch die Stone Faces ihren Angriff. -Variante: green Stone Face, feuert Ipecac-Tränen nach Isaac. One Direction Stone Face (inoffiziell) Dieser Gegner hat Ähnlichkeiten mit dem normalen Stone Face, feuert aber nur in eine Richtung permanent Tränen, egal ob Isaac in der Nähe ist. Kommt oft in großen Mengen im Raum vor. -Variante: Brimstone Face (Sheol), feuert Brimstone-Laser anstatt Tränen. Iron face (inoffiziell) Unzerstörbare weiße Köpfe fliegen nach dem Prinzip wie The Hollow durch den Raum. Werden zerstört wenn alle anderen Gegner im Raum getötet wurden Black Flying Eye (inoffiziell) Ein Eye, dass in einem Stück von Teratoma zu stecken scheint und sich auch wie es bewegt. Bosse Eine Liste aller Bosse und auf welchen Ebenen sie vorkommen findet sich hier (veraltet). Neue Bosse (beziehungsweise alte Bosse mit neuen Verhaltensweisen) können trotzdem hier aufgezählt werden. Pillen 'R U A WIZARD?' Man verschießt seine Tränen für eine gewisse Zeit in diagonale Richtungen (ähnlich wie das Harlequin Baby). 48 Hour Energie Es erscheinen 1-2 Batterien und das aktuelle Slot-Item (Spacebar-Item) wird gefüllt. Lemon Party Es entsteht eine gelbe Pfütze um den Spieler, die Gegnern schadet. Ähnlich wie Lemon Mishap, nur größer. Amnesia Verdeckt die Karte für die aktuelle Ebene. Vergleichbar mit dem Curse of Darkness aus dem Vorgänger. I Can See Forever Erzeugt den Effekt des X-Ray-Vision Items für die aktuelle Ebene. Hematemesis Zieht einem alle bis auf ein Herz ab und legt 1-4 volle Herzen vor einem hin. Health up Der Spieler erhält einen weiteren Herzcontainer. Health down Dem Spieler wird ein Herzcontainer abgezogen. Full Health Das Leben des Spielers wird vollständig aufgefüllt. Pheromones Der Spieler erzeugt eine Wolke mit Pheromonen und zieht Gegner auf seine Seite. Sehr effektiv bei double trouble Bossen, da diese sich dann gegenseitig Schaden zufügen. Flüche Curse of the Darkness Im Gegensatz zum Basisspiel ist die Karte aufgedeckt. Man sieht allerdings nicht mehr, wie viele Herzen man hat. Zusätzlich ist die Ebene verdunkelt, man hat aber einen Lichtradius um den Spieler herum, der die nähere Umgebung erhellt. Andere Lichtobjekte sind Glühwürmchen und (Lager-)Feuer. Außerdem werden durch den Laser und brennende Tränen ebenfalls Licht erzeugt. Curse of the Maze Im Gegensatz zum Basisspiel ist die Karte nicht erweitert. Stattdessen kann es passieren, dass man einen Raum überspringt (statt einen Raum nach links zu gehen, kommt man am darauf folgenden linken Raum heraus). Man landet allerdings nie in einem noch abgesperrten Raum. 'Curse of the Unknown' Die Herzenanzeige ist ausgeblendet. 'Curse of the Blind' Items werden durch ?'' ersetzt, es wird aber nach dem Aufsammeln der entsprechende Text zu den Items angezeigt. 'Double Trouble' Kann nur beim Betreten eines Bossraums erscheinen. Es werden zwei gleiche Bosse der vorherigen Ebene gespawnt. Der Bosskampf wird dabei in einem 2x1 oder 1x2 Raum ausgetragen (auch 2x2?). '''Flammen' Lila Flammen Diese Flammenart kann vom Spieler nur mit Hilfe einer Bombe gelöscht werden. Wenn der Spieler sich in Reichweite befindet, wird er mit verfollgenden Schüssen angegriffen. Drops sind noch unbekannt. Hellblaue Flammen Diese Flammenart kann vom Spieler nur mit Hilfe einer Bombe gelöscht werden. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist hierbei groß, dass die Flamme ein Seelenherz fallen lässt. (vermutlich 50%) Rote Flammen Diese Flammenart schießt Glut nach dem Spieler, beim löschen können Pickups droppen. Sprengbares Töpfe Höhere wahrscheinlichkeit auf Münzen / Seelenherzen. Kann spinnen spawnen. Pilze Können Pillen oder das Item Magic Mushroom ''droppen, erzeugen oft Giftwolken beim explodieren. '''Steine (Normal)' Droppen eigentlich nichts, außer man hat besondere Trinkets / Items. Steine (mit Kreuz) Können alle Pickups droppen, selten sogar Items. Steine (Mit Bombe) Diese Steine erzeugen eine Zweite schnell folgede Explosion, droppen selten Pickups. Totenschädel Totenschädel spawnen oft Host's und andere Gegner. Droppen Sünden und Seelenherzen. selten sogar Items. Womb '"'Geschwüre" Diese kommen nur in der Womb/Utero vor und haben hohe Chancen auf normale Herzen. Vorsicht, vor allem mit Items, die Steine beim berühren zerstören (z.B. Leo), da die "Geschwüre" auch giftiges Blut verteilen können, das dem Spieler schadet. Truhen Wie vielen bestimmt aufgefallen ist gibt es hier auch wieder neue Truhen. Es gibt folgende Truhen im Spiel : Truhe Eine ganz normale nicht abgeschlossene Holztruhe. Droppt unterschiedlich viele Pickups in allen Kombinationen. Kann kleinere Truhen spawnen. Verschlossene Truhen Diese Truhen müssen mit einem Schlüssel geöffnet werden. Können sämtliche Pickups oder ein Item enthalten. Kann kleinere Truhen spawnen. Steintruhe Diese Truhen müssen aufgesprengt werden. Verhalten sich wie abgechlossene Truhen. Verschlossene Steintruhe Diese Truhen müssen gesprengt und aufgeschlossen werden (Reihenfolge egal). Droppen in der Regel Items, ansonsten Pickups. Tricktruhe Diese Truhen sind Rot und Schwarz umrandet. Sie spawnen oft in Teufelsräumen oder ähnlichem. können pickups und Items droppen, aber auch Gegner, "Trollbomben" und "Mega-Trollbomben" spawnen. Kackehaufen Normale HaufenKategorie:Kackhaufen Droppt manchmal Pickups Goldener Haufen Droppt recht viele Münzen, es bestehen Chancen für alle anderen Münzarten. Regenbogen Haufen Beim Zerstören wird ein Regenbogen angezeigt und ein Soundeffekt abgespielt. Zusätzlich wird der Spieler geheilt. Haufen mit Stückchen und Fliege Droppt manchmal Pickups und setzt die zuvor rumfliegende Fliege auf feindlich. Glühende Haufen Diese schaden dem Spieler bei berührung und droppen nichts. Bauen sich recht schnell wieder auf. Kleinere Änderungen Bosse Manche Bosse können nun auch in einem 2x1 Raum doppelt erscheinen Grafik Isaac hat nun eine 16-Bit Grafik Secret Räume Gesprengte Räume bleiben nun für immer offen. Musik Durch eine bestimmte Situation im Raum (z.B. 2x2 Raum; Champion im Raum) kommt zu der Musik noch eine E-Gitarre hinzu (Wann genau diese Musik einsetzt bitte nachtragen!)